Jigora (Species)
The Jigora (ジゴラ Jigora) are an alien race of kaiju that resemble Gojirans and RP characters that can be used by anyone. Personality Due to being a species, most of the Jigora's members really varies, as some can be good, some can be evil even, but most of them are neutral or in the grey areas. They don't like to fight or get involved in any kind of conflict and are also stated to be very old-fashioned. History Debut: TripGoji and Sevengar Go To Mars The Jigora first appeared in RP where many of them were captured and were made prisoners on the planet Mars. They were put in a prison camp by the Stormtrooper Narutons by Victory Demon's orders. Victory Demon had planned to invade Earth and exterminate all Jigora. Some Jigoras were also seen as prisoners, with some other Narutons chasing them around. Fortunately for the Jigora, TripGoji and Sevengar had been watching Victory Demon's speech from afar and then decided to rush in to save them. Sevengar went over to rescue them from the prison camp and struggles to figure out a way to free them, but then once their cover was blown, he decided "screw it" and blasted through the gates with his missiles, freeing the Jigora. The Jigora then went on a rebellion and attack the Stormtrooper Narutons and destroyed Victory Demon's base. Following Victory Demon's defeat, the Jigora then thanked TripGoji, Sevengar, King Ghidorat and MekaGojira Beta for saving them all from Victory Demon's forces and then left. Arrival of the Führer's Right-Hand Man Several Jigora were later seen as prisoners in the Martian Nazi's prison camps on Island X. None said anything however and acted as spectators, having to watch Victory Demon arrive. Traitor!! Ceremony of the Blood Moon Several new Jigora prisoners were later seen being transported to Island X by Eisernes Kreuz, that way to deliver more prisoners there. Abilities * Solar Breaths: Similar to a Gojiran's atomic breath, the Jigoras can fire a concentrated beam made up of solar energy from their mouths. * Combat Skills: The Jigora's are good at physical combat and fighting. They use the basic teeth, claws and tail for battle and is very effective. * Adept Swimmer: Jigoras are good swimmers. * Space Adaptation: Jigoras can survive very well out in outer space. Trivia * The figures used for these creatures were regular Godzilla Junior figures that were made a lighter, brighter green and had yellow stripes added to them. * Curiously, the Jigora closely resemble Junior's design from Godzilla vs. Destoroyah, while the real Junior (who also appears in the series) looks very different, being soil-colored and having large eyes. * To tell them apart from the normal Gojirans (other than they closely resemble more of Godzilla Jr.), they have two yellow stripes, one on either side of their dorsal plates. * Their roar is a backwards Godzilla roar, as well as their name being a mixed around name of Gojira. * They come from Planet Torendiru. * They are somewhat similar to the Godzillans, a race of space Gojirans who are vastly different from the original Gojirans. However, Godzillans are somewhat related to Gojirans while the Jigora have nothing to do with the Gojirans other than similar appearances. * They are also known as "Ancient Organisms of Torendiru", "Torendiru Star's Ancient Organisms" and the "Zigolla". Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Female Category:Species Category:Aliens Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:True Neutral Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:TV Show Character Category:Characters (Anyone)